1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to special receptacles or packaging, and more particularly to syringes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The packaging art for syringes is both old and extensive. Carrying cases for syringes begin at least as early as U.S. Pat. No. 405,100 to Kloppe and U.S. Pat. No. 2,421,495 to Green, both of which utilize glass casing, up to U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,584 to Marshall and U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,123 to Knox which are multipurpose carrying cases including a lot of paraphernalia. Multiple disposable packages are also known. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,570 to Roehr, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,798 to Thomas; U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,155 to Seeley and U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,659 to Jaeschke, et al. are all examples of the disposable syringe package.
Notwithstanding the foregoing references, and probably others in the art, there has remained a need for a specific case designed to be utilized by the diabetic. The diabetic has unique problems in that he or she must eat within thirty minutes from the time of injection. This presents a problem in modern times where traveling, especially by air, and other situations where there is an uncertain meal time become more numerous. It is extremely awkward, inconvenient and sometimes impossible for the diabetic to fumble with insulin bottles and try to draw a syringe in, for example, an airline toilet where the small space and vibrations of the moving plane conspire to make this life saving exercise next to impossible to perform.
To save themselves time and also to provice convenience and stability to those who are elderly or clumsy, it is highly desirable that the diabetic be able to pre-draw a syringe with the correct amount of insulin, cap the needle and store the syringe so that it will be both protected but remain easily accessible.
The foregoing prior art references are not addressed to this problem in as much as a disposable syringe package is intended for a doctor's office and is customarily not a pre-drawn syringe. The older or other prior art carrying cases are totally unadaptable to the modern times and to the need for a portable carrying case which may be easily transported in the pocket or pocketbook of the user.
There is therefore a great need for a totally new approach for cases for syringes, particularly pre-drawn syringes for diabetics. A case is needed which is small, easy to open, allows a syringe to be withdrawn with facility, readily reusable, and inexpensive to manufacture.